Interviews: Ben 10!
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: This is a fanfic where YOU ask the questions, and the Ben 10 Characters answer them! I need atleast 5 questions to update a new chapter! This is like a typical interview, and you can address the the question to the author, or any number of characters! RR!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Hey everybody! This is TEAMJakeward101! Now, this is an interesting twist. This is an Interview type format, so I need YOU to ask the questions. Every member can answer it, or you can have a certain member answer it. It is up to YOU! So this requires group participation!

**Looking forward to questions,**

**~Mk**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! Thanks SOOO Much for the questions! I got, like, 1 million! Eh, not really. Close enough. :P

So, the gang will try to answer them. Ask more! The more the Better!!!!

Sorry if I butt in some of the interviews

* * *

Me: Okaayyy!!! This is...*drumroll* the INTERVIEW channel!!!

Kevin: This isn't a TV show.

Me: Pfft, Oh well.

Me: First questions. By PeruAlonso! These are for you, Ben. Please don't embarrass me and answer them like an idiot...

Me: 1-What is the Best alien to transform into?

Ben: Eh, I would say Goop. He is SO cool!

Everyone: Eww......

Me: Tmi. How would you react if you lost Furry Freddy?

Ben: Whose Furry Freddy?

Everyone: OMGWTF!!!!!

*everyone except a confused Ben dies*

Ben: Uhhh...I'll read the next question. Are you an optimist or a pessamist? I am SO an optimist.

Gwen: *snorts*

Me: AHEM. Next one. Have you ever been accident prone.

Ben: No way. I am not like that stupid charectar from your favorite book and movie.

Gwen: You mean Bella?

Ben: Yea.

Me: WTF!!! BELLA IS NOT STUPID!!! DIE!!!!!

Me: Sorry. I lost it for a sec. 5. Out of all 10 characters, who would you consider being a good friend to? Sonic the Hedgehog, Juniper Lee, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Woody Woodpecker, Kermit the Frog, Scooby-Doo, Dexter, Sora, or Mario?

Ben: Scooby Doo! He loves chili fries and smoothies.

Everyone:....

Me: Next batch. Asked by *drumroll*

Kevin: Can you stop doing that? So unoriginal...

Me: ANYWAY, these are by Fairy of the Flames.

Ben: Ooohhh, cool name...

Me: *mutters* Retard...*normal voice*

1. Kevin, how in the world in season 1 Episode 2: "I don't have a cell-phone" turn into you absorbing the phone in Grounded? that plot hole bugged me for a long time.

2. How in the world did you change back into your normal self, from Kevin 11 to who you are now?

3. when will you absorb rubber again and turn into DA RUBBA KEVIN OF DOM again like you did in the season 1 final? that's the main reason I watch that episode to see you as a bouncing tire man. (you don't have to use this one, I just NEEDED to let this one slip out of me, otherwise I would have written the weirdest story in the world.

4. and finally, When are you gonna ask Gwen out?

Kevin: Whoa! Overload! Okay, number one: I got a cell-phone before Ben got grounded. I, eh, recently came across some money...

Me: *mutters*Which was illegal...

Kevin: NUM 2!

Gwen: Yea Kevin, how did you change back to normal?

Kevin: You see, at first I went around beating people up or getting beat up. Everyone feared me. Only Vilgax could defeat me. Then one day, I got a terrible pain and fever. I trashed around for about a month, every day one alien feature dissapearing. It was painful. Then, when I was 14, Back to normal. That's when I broke out. The day after I was normal.

Everyone: *silence*

Me: Hehe, I like that name. 'DA RUBBA KEVIN OF DOM' sounds cool!

Kevin: I know everyone is just mooning over me right now...

Kevin: I love absorbing tires since I bounce around a lot. But I stink like burning rubber when I get shot or something. But I will transform, just for you. In Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style! one of TEAMJakeward101's other stories.

Me: Last question! *looks at question and starts snickering*

Kevin: What's so funny? *Reads question* *blushes* Shit...

Me: Answer it! *sly voice*

Kevin: Do I have to answer?

Ben: Yea.

Me: Okay Kev. I DARE you to answer and take her out. NOW.

Kevin: Damn. You dared me. Fine. I will ask Gwen out today. Happy? *dies of embarrassment*

Me: Okay! Now for Ben:

. Which alien was your favorite out of both sets of 10 you've used on the Omnitrix?

2. How did you feel when you thought Max died when he exploded the Null Void dispenser, taking everyone with him?

3. When are we going to see any action with you and Julie? she's the coolest pairup you have!

Ben: 1: GOOP!!!

Every one exept Kevin, who has died 0.o : eww......

Ben: *ignores us* When grandpa Max sacrified his life *sniffle*, he put himself under the whole world. *sniff* When he exploded in a flash of light *eyes tear up*, I was empty, as I had lost myself *sobs*. We all should look up to Max, he was the really hero *breaks out in sobs*

Me: Wow. That was so dumb, Ben. Were you attempting to act?

Ben: *ahem* I will ignore that. And with Julie, we can give you action right here!

Me: NO THANKS!!!

Julie: Aww...Why not?

*Starts making out with Ben*

Me: --shields eyes---

*Making out gets R-rated*

Me: QUIT!!

*Action gets x-rated*

*obsene moans and groans are heard*

Me: WTF!!!!!!!! STOPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!! *screams like an idiot*

Ben and Julie: Ya had to ruin it, didn't ya? Read Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style! for some nice, non-interrupted by idiotic authors, fun Benlie and Gwevin action!

Me: Sound like a TV commercial...

Me: For Gwen!

1. When did your magic change from glowing blue stuff to pink Anondite stuff?

2. What possessed you to be attracted to Mike Morningstar?

Gwen: When an anodite matures, physically and mentally, the overall aura of the being changes. However, according to Archomeda's Book of Spells, Anodite's are energy beings, able to manupilate energy, while the "Magic" people are another race entirely, called the _Ganimus Eculyptnis_. Biologicall, our chromasomes-*drones on*

Ben: *whispers while gwen drones on* Did you understand a word she said?*

Me and Kevin: Nope. Just pretend you did. Nod, and act interested.

Ben: K.

*Everyone pretends to know what the hell she is talking about*

Gwen:--Which measures the overall capacitator of the life form. Understand?

Us: Yep!

Me: Second one.

Gwen: I would say that Morningstar used a type of mind-control enchantment. The marks on my arms were proof.

Me: Yep. Well said. Now for Jules!

1. When are you gonna ask Ben out again? We enjoy your dates, and I think he's to chicken to ask you out again.

2. How do you feed Ship? Galvan Mechamorphs need to eat, right?

Julie: I will ask Ben out. Don't worry. He is suuuuccchhh a chicken!

Ben: Hey! Don't say that!

Julie: Ship feeds on the matter of the universe and types of technology. But he only needs to feed every 2000 years or so, so I am good for now.

Me: YAY! Now for Everyone. (Even me!)

1. have you ever read any of the Fanfictions about you? if so, what did you think?

2. Which pairing do you guys like the best... (I can't believe I'm asking this to them) and which is your least favorite?

Ben: I have read many fanfictions about me, and trust me, they are odd. Some (ones with Julie) are okay, but the other ones are kind of disturbing. I love Benlie best, and I am absolutely terrified and disgusted of Bwen and Bevin. I AM NOT GAY, and I WILL NOT LOVE GWEN. SHE IS MY FREAKING COUSIN!!!

Me: Thank you for your, um, speech.

Kevin: I have read fanfictions, and some are really weird. You authors are such stalkers...I loved the Gwevin M ones though...

Me: Pervert...

Kevin: What? It's not like you haven't read them?

Me: *blushes*Who said I read Gwevin M fics?

Kevin: I saw your history.

Me: Damn...

Kevin: I love Gwevin. Bevin is just disturbing though...*shudders*

Julie: I love Benlie, and I have read fanfictions. Great job!

Gwen: I love Gwevin, and the fanfictions are a good start for budding writers!

Me: I always knew I was smart.

Kevin: She is stupid, and I will prove it. I need your report card!

Me: Sure!

Kevin: *reads over it* Shit. 100,100,99,100,99,100,100,98,100,100. (Those are really my grades! I got report cards today! I am an A-kid!)

Me: HAHA!!! Next questions! by JBAL19

Ben:

1. Why do you wear plain white socks instead of stripy ones?

2. What do you say to all the Julie haters?

Julie:

1. What do you say to all the You-haters?

2. Are you cheating on Ben? Don't worry, I won't tell him if you are.

Gwen:

1. What's the square root of 1,276,169?

2. How are things going with you and Kevin?

Kevin:

1. What can make you cry?

2. What's your dream job?

Ben: Uhhh...Why do you look at my socks? Anyway, Idk.....? And message for Julie haters: I don't care about what you think. I love Julie. Deal with it.

Julie: Same here. And no, I am not cheating on Ben...

Gwen: It doesn't have an exact square root, but the closest is 1129.6765. And me and Kevin are loving eachother as ever!

Kevin: I never cry. Never.

Me: REally???

Me: I will make you cry next chapter. Just see...

Kevin: I want to be a plumber. Like my dad...

Gwen: Awww.....

*makes out*

Me: Shit, not again....

*kissing gets R-rated*

*x-rated*

Me: QUITTTT!!!! Hormone crazed teenagers...

Kevin: You are a teen too, you know...

Me: But I don't start doing 'it' everywhere!

Me: Those idiots...

* * *

**Phew! Finally some time without those guys interrupting. Loved your questions! But I need more to continue...*hint***

**Question away!**

**And to my friends at school who are reading this and wondering why they are my friends: Eh, Sorry. Toldya there was some 'themes' and language.**

**Question Away!**

**You know? I got the weirdest question the other day....**

**I will tell you next chappie!!!**

**Read Truth or Dare: Alien force style!, Revenge can be cold...it can kill, and Unknown in the mean time. THERE ARE POLLS ON MY PROFILE! READ!!**

**PM me!**

**Bye!**

**TEAMJakeward101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! This is TEAMJakeward101! Thanks for all those questions! See how faster I update with more reviews? *BIG hint for my other stories***

**I *sniffle* don't have cable, so I *sob* couldn't watch the new season of Alien Force!*breaks out into hysterical sobs***

**Please, one BIG favor. Either tell me a word for word account of the first episode of Season three (something with Vilgax), or find a WORKING FREE place where I can watch it online. Preettttyyyyy pleeeeeeeeeeeeese? Or I will cry. And never update. Jk, I will update, but I won't make it good. Just tell me what happens! (In great detail, please). Also, somebody asked a question about the season 3 for the Alien Force members, and they REFUSE to tell me what happens in the first episode of Season 3. So you tell me, so I can kill them. Eh, not really. Just tell me.**

**And someone told me Ben was an prick in the first episode of Season 3, so I will try to make him like that. Sorry if he is still his old character.**

**Now that was loooonnngggg (Probably my shortest authors note :P) so I will continue the story. **

* * *

Me: I do not know why I even make That ^^ an authors note, when I am still blabbering now. Weird me....

Kevin: I agree.

Me: AHEM. We need to start the questions.

Kevin: Why do you talk to yourself?

Me: Shut up! Now, the Alien Force and Me present...........

*drumroll*

Kevin: Do you always do that?

Me: *ignores Kevin* INTERVIEWS!!!!!!!

First Question/s; by Maxwulf

Ben: 1) What would you prefer doing? Kissing Vilgax in the lips ( or whatever he has ) or wearing a tutu as Big Chill and dancing ballet in front of a Highbreed? ( I personally think both of them are kind of suicide )

2) Who do you think is hotter? Gwen or Charmcaster?  
(You have to answer, I don't know, or neither

3) What would you have done if Julie had been seducted by Mike Morningstar instead of Gwen ( remember that at that time Julie wasn't your girlfriend )

4) What would you do if Mr. Smoothie closed down?

Gwen:

1) If Mike returned as beautiful as he was before, he turned into a good guy ( for real! )and he begged to be forgiven and asked you out would you accept?

2) If Kevin got killed by a bunch of Highbreed how would you react and what would you do?

3) If Kevin went on a date with Charmcaster what would you do?

Kevin:

1) If your chance for you to be a magister was available and the only thing you had to do was leave planet earth forever, would you prefer going to a faraway galaxy with the plumbers or staying in Earth with Gwen and Ben (mostly for Gwen!)

2) If Gwen accepted going out with Mike (imagine he was a good guy!) what would you do?

3) Why do you enjoy "making out" with Gwen in TEAMJakeward's fanfics?

Paradox:

1) What will happen between Kevin and Gwen in the future?  
( Please ANSWER!)

Helen (Plumber's Helpers, the kineceleran (XLR8) female):

1) Are you going out with Manny?

Mike:

1) Have you ever REALLY liked Gwen?

2) If you had the opportunity to be a good guy would you be one (answer with the pure truth)

Ben: AHHH!! I would NOT kiss Vilgax, OR go dancing in front of highbreed. What do you guys think I am, crazy?

*Everyone mutters yes*

Ben: Never mind. Well, since both ARE suicide, I would personally go and dance in front of the highbreed wearing a Tutu. Because, Vilgax would have killed me by the time I got a 100 foot radius near him. And personally, I think Charmcaster NOR Gwen are hot.

Me: Aww, you have to answer one!

Ben: *blushes* Fine. *really soft whisper* Charmcaster...

Me: EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Ben: You heard me?

Me: You know you are talking into the microphone, right? And millions (Pshhh, I'm just spoiling myself :D) of writers and readers are reading this right now...

Ben: Crap.....

Julie: Ben! How could you!

Ben: Well, my Gwen is my cousin, and nobody likes their cousins. (Take that! Bwen fics). And Charmcaster _was_ sorta pretty...

Me: You have problems...

Julie: *ignores Ben forever*

Ben: Hey! *thinks fast* If that idiot of a Darkstar had gotten a _foot_ near you, I would have kicked his butt!

Me: *snorts* Sure...

Julie: Awww...That's so sweet Ben!

Me: Not if he is faking.

Julie: *ignores me* *kisses Ben*

Me: Oh no, not again...

*Making out gets R rated*

*X-rated*

Me: STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! Wow, didn't I do this 3 times already?

*Julie and Ben break apart*

Me: *mumbles* What would you do if *yells* Mr. Smoothies is closing down!

Ben: MR. SMOOTHIES IS CLOSING DOWN???!?!!? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NEED SMOOTHIES!! I RUN ON SMOOTHIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*has a nervous breakdown*

Me: Jk. Ben. Jeez. Now we have to take you to the hospital, and I am NOT paying the bill.

Me: Okay! For Kevin!

1) If your chance for you to be a magister was available and the only thing you had to do was leave planet earth forever, would you prefer going to a faraway galaxy with the plumbers or staying in Earth with Gwen and Ben (mostly for Gwen!)

2) If Gwen accepted going out with Mike (imagine he was a good guy!) what would you do?

3) Why do you enjoy "making out" with Gwen in TEAMJakeward's fanfics?

Kevin: Number one is obvious.

Me: What do you mean.

Kevin: *looks at Gwen* Gwen, you are the best possible person in my life. My mind, body, and soul is connected to yours at an inhuman level. Leaving you, would be leaving myself behind. That's why, until I perish, my heart, body, mind and soul will be yours forever.

Me: Awwww....*wipes away tears*

Gwen: *kisses Kevin*

Me: Let me break this up befor it goes on again. *takes a bullhorn* STOOOOPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!

Kevin: Jeez, we have ears...Numbah two! If Gwen had gone with that fu-

*calles Darkstar every name in the cuss word book*

Kevin: -hole, then I would kill him.

Me: Nuff said. Oooohhhh, look at the Next question! ANSWER IT!! Why do you ALWAYS start making out in MY fanfics? Can't you choose any others?

Kevin: Making out with Gwen is my life.

Me: Ewww.....

Me: Cool! There's some questions for Paradox! PROFESSOR PARADOX!!!

Paradox: Have you called me today? Or was that yesterday...

Me: Hello? Questions for you!

Paradox: Ahh...I saw these coming. As in the first one, I shall not reveal.

Me: Pleeeaaaassseeee? *puppy dog eyes*

Paradox: I am thankful your immaturness will not be there in the future. Why answer? I will perhaps, _show_ you several possible futures.

FUTURE 1: Evillll Kevin!!!!!!!

Kevin: Whoa, what's that butt ugly thing over there fighting Ben of the Future?

Paradox: That, my friend, is you.

Kevin: WTF! #%$#%#$^&$%&!!!!! I am going to become THAT!

Paradox: This is only 1 possible future, Kevin. In this one, Gwen has long passed away from your followers.

Kevin: You mean *tears* I killed her? *breaks out in sobs*

Paradox: No, I merely said your followers. You have your own army. And no Gwen.

Kevin: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *sobs hysterically*

Me: Jeez, cool it Kevin. This is only a _possible _future.

Paradox: It seems that I have to show you the other future. I can predict an emotional breakdown from your friend if I don't.

FUTURE 2: GOOD DAD, KEVIN!

Ben: What a corny title...

Paradox: See them over there? At the park? With two kids?

Gwen: Yea.

Paradox: That is you and Kevin. With your girl and boy twin children.

Kevin: *looks up* You mean, *sniffle* she doesn't die?

Me: No shit, sherlock.

Kevin: YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I seriously need some new friends....wait! Gwen got _pregnant_ with Kev's babies? LOL!!!!

Paradox: My comment about her maturity, anyone?

Me: Go away, Paradox....

Me: Hey Helen? Do you go out with Manny?

Helen: Maybe....fine. Yes.

Me: HAHAHAHA!!!!!! Alien dates!! ROFL!!

Helen: Not funny....

Me: Nowww.......for Darkstar!

Darkstar: What do you want?

Me: Remember me?

Darkstar: Yea, the retarded writer?

Me: AHEM!!!

*Ben gets back from hospital*

Ben: First Questions: 1) Have you ever REALLY liked Gwen?

2) If you had the opportunity to be a good guy would you be one (answer with the pure truth)

Darkstar: My attraction for Gwen was only for her power.

Me: Phew..

Darkstar: And I would be the Technopath, what do you call him?

Me: Cooper. And thank god you are not....One persons questions down!

Crap, that took 1644 words for one person!

Me: Thanks Maxwulf. I liked your questions. Now for....*drumroll*

JBAL19!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Aww....Ben, your speech was good!

Ben: Really?

Me: Yea. JBAL19 told me to say thanks.

Everyone: Thank YOU JBAL19 for reviewing!!!

Me: And the questions are:

Questions for the whole gang:

1. Can you do us all a favor and... STOP MAKING OUT EVERY 5 SECONDS?!?

2. What were the fanfics you read about?

Me: WOW! I TOTALLY agree for the first one! The question (or comment) is "Can you do us all a favor and stop making out every five seconds!!!!"

Julie, Ben, Gwen, Darkstar, Cooper, Helen, and Manny: NOPE!!

Me: EW! Wait, who do Cooper and Darkstar make out with?

Cooper: My MMORPG! The princess is breathtaking.

Me: 0.o

Darkstar: My pillow.

Me: TMI!

Me: What fanfics did you read about?

Kevin: All the M ones inbetween me and Gwen. They gave great ideas!

Me: Ewwww....

Ben: The ones where I was the hero and I was with Julie.

Julie: Same

Gwen: The Gwevin ones, *blushes* and some of the M ones...

Me: Whoa....which ones did you hate?

Ben: All the Bwen and Bevins!!!! SCARY!!!

Gwen: The Bwens. How could I love my cousin? Some people are creepy...

Kevin: The Bevins. AHH!!!!!!!!!!

Julie: The Ben and Kai ones. Kai is so evil!!

Darkstar: I personally liked the ones with me in them.

Me: I don't care.

These are by PeruAlonso

Questions for Ben:  
1. Suppose you took on an identity as a pirate, sorcerer, vampire, knight, or a detective, what name would you go by?

2. What would Kevin do if you told everyone his middle name was Ethan and his name is Kevin "E. Levin"?

3. Any song you and Julie would listen to on a date?

4. Who do you consider devious? Vilgax or Albedo?

5. Where would you, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, your parents, Gwen's parents, and Max have R & R at?

Ben: I would go by Terminator.

Me: Copy cat...

Ben: Kevin would kill me for the second one.

Kevin: Yes, I would.

Ben: I would listen to any song Julie likes on a date. And Albedo is the most devious, since is very smart. And we would sooo go to Olive Garden.

Me: Yea. I'm invited too!

Now, questions by another awesome reviewer! Ooohh, she has a Kevin plushie! Like me!

Kevin: You have a Kevin plushie?

Me: Yea...What? You are hot....*blushes*

Kevin: I knew you couldn't resist my rougish charm...

Me: Shut up!

The questions are by Fairy of the Flames.

For Gwen  
What do you think of Cooper? and what about all of those creepy Bevin and Gwen/Cooper's that are around? those scare me.

Gwen: I think of Cooper as an ally, or friend. And I agree, Bevin and Cooper/Gwen fics scare me! And so do Bwen ones...Ew.

For Kevin  
1. What possessed your parents to name you Kevin E. Levin?  
2. What type of Alien is your dad?  
3. What would you think if a bunch of fangirls trashed your car? *smirks evilly at Kevin's garage*

Me: Oh man. This mentions his parents.

Kevin: *gulps* I don't feel comfortable talking about my parents...

Me: Okay, I will tell you why. Kev's dad's name is Ethan, so that is his middle name. Kevin Eleven!

Kevin: Haha. Really funny. And I have never met my dad, so I don't know his alien bloodline, but I am the same alien as him.

Me: Oohhh, look at the next one! *Also smirks evilly at Kevin's garage*

Kevin: I WOULD GO AND DESTROY EACH AND EVERY FAN GIRL OUT THERE!!!!!!!!!

Me: Oh crap. Better hide now.

Kevin: *looks at car* %$%%$^%&^*##^%$^#$%^$#^#$##$^^&#!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Eh...

For Ben  
1. Do you get to eat whatever you want while in goop form? if so, then can you eat a person? (*cough* eat Darkstar *cough*)  
2. I think that you should tell us what your favorite smoothie type is. Mine is Chili Fries Flavored!

Ben: I can't eat alive things though. Yea, I wanted to eat darkstar too...:( and Mine is Chili Fries flavored too! We are gonna be great friends...

For Julie  
1. Are you ever jealous of the other 3, since they have powers and all that?  
2. If you did have powers, what would you like to have?

Julie: Yes, at some times, I am jealous, but I think that they are what they are and I am what I am. And if I did have powers, I would like to be somewhat like Echo Echo, but the blasts with my hands instead. And no multiplying.

For TEAMJakeward101  
1. Why do you enjoy such long authors notes?  
2. How do you come up with your crazy ideas?

Me: OOOHHHH!!!! For me! I love this person! For first question: You see, my authors notes would be fairly short if *ahem* some ANNOYING ALIEN FORCE PEOPLE always interrupt me!!! But, yea, It is fun anyway. And my crazy ideas come from my weird, grey squishy thing in my head.

Kevin: You have a brain? Whoa...I never knew!

Me: I'll ignore that. Thank you so much Fairy of the Flames!

And I am TERRIBLY sorry, Green Gallant, that I couldn't get Ben to answer the questions. As I said up there, No Cable=No Alien Force. Maybe you can tell me what happens! Sorry. I will try to answer them in upcoming chapters.

And Kevin! I MADE YOU CRY!!!! Remember last chappie when you said you will never cry? I MADE YOU CRY!! Well, Paradox did, but who cares.

Kevin: *tries to kill me for screwing with his ride*

Me: C U later! Kevin is gonna kill me! *goes to safehouse*

* * *

**Hey! Phew, the Safehouse has internet! I just need more questions, and for someone to tell me exactly what happens in the Season 3 thing. **

**And if you want, I can include you in the story too! Just ask in your review!!**

**Question me, I will answer you.**

**And tell me what happens in Season 3. Now.**

**Pleeeeez?**

**Thanks,**

**TEAMJakeward101**

**P.S. For those who asked, a. I am not an adult (Just look at my maturity levels) and b. I am a girl.**

**Thanks! **

**2905 words!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, since I blabber in the story, there isn't going to be an author's note. Thanks for the questions!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fairy of the Flames**

Hey everybody! This is TEAMJakeward101 talking. Or typing…eh, who cares? Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I updated today as a belated birthday present for Fairy of the Flames! Fairy's birthday was September 18th. HAPPY BIRTHDAY FAIRY!!!!

Gwen: Happy birthday to you,

Kevin: Stick your head in the loo,

Me: AHEM! Kevin, wrong script! Wait, you did that on purpose, didn't you?

Kevin: No duh! Happy birthday to you, Stick your head in the loo, but since it's your birthday, I'll flush it for you!

Me: Kevin, hate to break this to you, but only 10 year olds sing songs like that, not hot 16 year olds.

Ben: I thought you said you didn't like him in that monster-ish shape/thing/whatever that he turned into in the first episode of season 3?

Me: *slaps Ben for being a butt-head in the first episode* Kevin is hot originally. Jeez….

Kevin: *snickers*

Me: Shut up.

Now, for the interview! By the way, I watched the first episode on youtube *slaps Ben* and I *slaps Ben* am so *slaps Ben* mad at *slaps Ben* Ben *slaps Ben*

Ben: Oww…Are you trying to give me a permanent mark?

Me: *slaps Ben* Yep. AND YOU TURNED KEVIN INTO A FREAKIN MONSTER *slaps Ben hard*

Gwen: Don't call him a monster!

Me: ANYWAYS, Kevin *sniff* got turned *sniffles* in to a *tears up* MONSTER THING!!*hysterical sobbing* *Slaps Ben again*  
And yea, Vil-Pickle lookes funny bunny!

Vilgax: Do not call me that immature name

Me: Whatever. I'm bored, let me go trash Kevin's car again! It was fun the last 5 times!

Kevin: This is just dumb. I am a monster, and my car is gonna be trashed...

Me: Don't call yourself that! You are not a monster! And I will pay for damages...*hugs Kevin*

Ben: Didn't you call him a monster yourself earlier? Hypocrite...

Me: *slaps Ben-the-Butt-head again* DIE BEN!!! YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!!! *Kills Ben*

Me: Whoops...I'm not supposed to kill characters....Hehe...*waves innocently* Moving on…

Did you know that Kevin has a rubber butt in the episode!

Haha, Kev has a rubber butt!

Kevin: And WHY were you looking there? Perv…

*helps fangirls trash Kevin's car*

Kevin: &^*#%^++\€£¥£€£¥#%^+%$&$!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile...

Ka-jillions of fangirls: *clinging to Kevin, crying their eyes out* WAAAAAAAAA! SORRY THAT HAPPENED!! WHAAAAA!!!!

Kevin: Girls, I'm sorry but I need to chase down a few crazed fangi- *squeals* Who touched my butt?

Me: *giggles* You squeal like a girl!

Kevin: Was that YOU! *drops girls and runs after me*

Fangirls: *almost all of them run after Kevin, not getting their fair share of hugs*

Ben: *appears* Where did all of my fangirls go?

Ben's Ex-fangirl: I HATE YOU BEN!!!! *slaps Ben*

Fanboy: Hey, I like you Ben! *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

Ben: Really?

Me: And you don't care that he is gay?

Ben: Hey, Desperate times call for desperate measures! *hugs gay fanboy*

Fanboy: *knees Ben in the you-know-what* Just kidding! Nobody likes you, bastard Ben! DIE!!! *Keeps stepping and kicking Ben until Ben falls unconscious*

Me: Jeez, some fanboys are violent. BUT TOTALLY COOL!!! *touches Kevin's butt again*

Kevin: WTF! Stop!

Me: xD As Fairy of the Flames pointed out, the 'rubber butt' could add a lot of perverted jokes! Like how Kevin can bounce while Gwen rides him! And also when he goes in—

Kevin and Gwen: SHUT UP!!!! *blush*

Me: Lol. Just to torture Gwen and Kevin, I want all of you to tell me your best perverted or not perverted jokes about Kev's rubber butt! LOLZ!

*Everyone groans*

Me: Back to interview!

Questions by Green Gallant

Hey Ben why are you such a prick in the new season? Seriously you were a real dick in the season opener. Has beating the Highbreed and saving the universe given you that big an ego.

And second: Looking back do you truly regret messing with the watch not only because you lost the aliens. But because Azmuth will never trust you again? Have you considered what that means yet?

And third: Do you believe any of your aliens can die? Like what happened to Chromastone in battle? Or do you think he'll be back soon?

Ben: I am offended. I beat the highbreed and saved the entire universe, and TEAMJakeward101 keeps slapping me *points to bright red hand print mark xD*, and now everyone thinks I am a prick!

Me: Cuz you are! *gives Ben a 'no duh' look*

Ben: I think I should take things easy and be praised for beating the highbreed. And who cares about chromastone. And I don't care whether Azmuth trusts me again or not; I am much smarter and more capable then him.

Me: Ben, that is a retarded and more retarded thing to say. First of all, Azmuth MADE the dumb watch, so he is more capable AND smarter than you. Did you hear Azmuth? He won't help you anymore! Who told you the stinking universe was going to blow up? Azmuth. Who activated the Master controls since you were being a stubborn retard? Azmuth. Who has helped you when your dumb omnitrix was going to blow up the entire universe when you were 10? Azmuth. Now, you lost Chromastone, re-programmed Kevin's DNA, and lost the trust of Azmuth through your costly mistakes. You cannot win without him; Get his trust back .And guess what? You're still the dumb idiot you were since you were 10. *pulls Ben's pants down to reveal dumb boxer things*

Kevin and Gwen: *shield eyes away*

Kevin: Lolz, you got pantsed by a GIRL!!!

Ben: *figures out tons of people are watching and blushes*

Me: And as a punishment for your egoistic behavior, I will silence you until I ask you a question. And NO Benlie moments in this chapter *sees look on Ben's face.* Just this chapter; If you don't get better, it will be for the next one too. And yes, Gwen and Kevin get to make out, and you have to watch.

Ben: *dies at my cruelness*

*Everybody bursts into cheers*

Me: *claps and waves* I know guys, you want him dead. Unfortunately, I can't make him die...He still has questions *audience groans*

Me: Now, these are from Jeralynz.

For Kevin:  
1. What's your dad's first name? Is it "Ethan"? *giggles*  
2. What do you think about Coopers crush on Gwen?  
3. What would you do if you suddenly found your car painted pink?

For Gwen:

1. Have you ever been called "Wendy"?  
2. What's your moms name? "Lily" or "Natalie"?  
3. Did you really like Mike Morningstar, or were you just trying to make Kevin jealous?  
4. How old is your brother Ken?

For Ben:

1. What's your Least Favourite Flavor Smoothie?  
2. Which Aliens do you like more, the Old Ones or the New Ones?  
3. Imagine what your life would be if you never found the Omnitrix?

Finally, For TEAMJakeward101:

1. What do you enjoy more, Twilight or Ben 10: Alien Force?  
2. Do you think Kevin's hot? (I only asked this to expect a funny answer)

Kevin: Yes, my dad's name is Ethan. *ignores hysterical laughter in audience* And Cooper's crush on Gwen is extremely gross. He is so short! I HATE HIM!!!!! *absorbs steel*

Me: JEEEZZ!!! CALM DOWN!!!

Kevin: And if I found my car painted pink, I would literally destroy the person who painted it.

Me: *whistles innocently* Hehe...NEXT QUESTION!!

Gwen: Yes, I have been called Wendy; Once! I kicked the person...And my mom's name is...uhh.....

Me: You forgot your Mom's name???!!!

Gwen: Uh....

Me: *searches it up on google* (YES I actually did this just now) It's LILY! Yay! I got it! According to Ben10versepedia

Gwen: Ok. Ken is 20, and no, I didn't like Darkstar, I was just under mind-control.

Darkstar: Crap! How did you figure out!

Me: It was obvious. And since I have silenced Ben, I will read his mind for you.

Ben's thoughts: WTF how are you reading my MIND!

Me: Not me, a machine.

Ben's thoughts: I like my new Aliens! My life would be average without the omnitrix, and I love ALL smoothies! Chocolate Liver mixed with crocodile bile and cockroaches on top is a little sour though...So I guess that is my least favorite.

Me: *pukes* EWWW!!!!!! *silences Ben*

Now for ME!! YAY!!! *looks at questions*

1. What do you enjoy more, Twilight or Ben 10: Alien Force?  
2. Do you think Kevin's hot? (I only asked this to expect a funny answer)

Me: Crap. #1 is too hard! Can I say both?

Kevin: Nope! *snickers silently at #2*

Me: I love Twilight A LOT, but I love Gwen and Kevin together. I mean, that is the only reason I watch Ben 10!

Me: *Looks at Number 2* *blushes* Do I have to tell?

Kevin: YES!

Me: Well...

Kevin: *secretly get's out camcorder to record to post on youtube*

Gwen: *gets tape-recorder*

Cooper: *hooks it up to TV so everyone all over the world watching TV or on their computer/electronics can see me and hear me*

Darkstar and Vilgax: *drags all the people and aliens who are not on technology to come see me*

Me: *oblivious to what they have done* Welll......

*Everyone gets stuff and people/aliens/thingies ready*

Me: Fine! ITHINKKEVINLEVINISTHEHOTTESTPERSONINTHEUNIVERSE!!! Also translated as I think Kevin Levin is the hottest person in the universe! I mean, just look at his face *drools*, abs, chest, especially when he is not wearing any clothe--Wait, why are there so many aliens/people, and equipment?

*Everyone bursts out laughing*

Me: WTF!!!!! EVERYONE IN THE FREAKIN DAMN WORLD SAW THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kevin: Yes, and your cussing. *snickers* I knew you couldn't resist my rougish charm...And you even look at me in the shower! Lolz!

Me: *Takes knife and stabs everyone*

Me: The end!

Actually no, there are still more questions *sighs and brings everyone back to life*

Me: Man, I hate it when things don't go my way. So I'll just tell you. I think Kevin Levin is hot when he is sixteen, but before he turns in to that thing. Happy?

*Everyone snickers*

Me: If any of you post this on youtube or something....

*Everyone whistles innocently*

Me: *oblivious* Next questions!

This is from Jyuoa. In the season 3 premire, you were effected by the Omnitrix again. Do you think Ben and Gwen could find someway to get you back to normal again?

Kevin: I'm not sure. Now, everything is screwed up for me. I actually had friends, somebody I loved, time to help people, lots of money from tech deals,-- *Gwen glares at last part*

Me: Yea, Illegal ones.

Kevin: So? I got a LOT of money!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Kevin: I really hope they can get me back to normal. If they can't, I find no life in living like a monster.

Me: Awwww....*bursts in to dramatic tears* You're not a monster! *hugs Kevin really tightly ignoring Kevin's 'WTF!' 's *

*Gwen kisses Kevin*

Me: *closes eyes*

*Gwen and Kevin start making out, Cullen style!*

*Making out turns R-rated*

*X-rated*

Me: WTF!!!!!

*They finally break apart, most of their clothes off*

*Gwen turns around showing most of her, erm, inner garments*

*Kevin is in boxers*

Random person: Ooohh, Kevin has black silk boxers!

Me: *In some weird trance* Uh huh...*Stares at Kevin drooling*

Julie: *shields eyes* Ewww!!! Don't stare at a almost-naked Kevin! I know you like that, but STOP!

Kevin: *puts back on clothes smirking*

Me: Awww....man! I had a great view of him!

Julie: Perv...

Kevin: HAHA! YOU LIKE ME NAKED!! HAHAHA!!!

Me: Not naked, just down to your boxers. *drools*

Kevin: Same thing.

Me: *Thinks fast to avoid embarrassment* Gwen, are you a virgin?

Gwen: *blushes* Maybe....

Me: HAHA! I knew it! YOU GOT SCREWED!! KEVIN SCREWED YOU!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

*My mom comes out of nowhere*

Mom: Are you finished with your homewo--What's that! Oh my lord! *says my full name angrily* What is that language! Have you been hanging out with a bad crowd? Have you lost your virginity? Are you doing drugs? Are you on--*gives me a 2 hour lecture*

Me: MOM! I'm not on drugs, I'm still a virgin, That language was just for fun, I still have my same retarded friends, I'm not on crack, I do not go skinny dipping, I do not lap dance/strip etc., and I am NOT masturbating. Is that enough?

Mom: No. You are banned from fanfiction forever!

Me: *sighs* Do I have to do this? *grabs memory gun and erases mom's memories for the past 2 hours and acts innocent*

Mom: *Walks out confused and dazed*

Me: That solved it. Did you know that I ROCK at computers? And one of my teachers payed me to hack in to youtube from school? And one boy payed me to hack in to the gradebook? I mean, I can hack into ANYTHING. Even email, sometimes.

Ben: *Hides his laptop*

Me: *hacks in to Ben's email* OMG! You get letters from so MANY BAD websites! Like this one! w w w. p l a y b o----

Ben: Dont look at that!

Me: Cheater....pervert....

Next questions!

By Drivemaxultradynamolord, or something complicated like that.

I have questions for a few people.  
For Ben:  
1. Who's your fabvorite alien of all time now?  
2. You and Julie still together?  
3. Why did you get all snotty when you beat the HighBreed?  
For Gwen:  
1. What made you start liking Kevin in the first place?  
2. What was it like going Anodyte the first time?  
For Kevin:  
1. More of a statement: I'm sorry you're a monster thing again, but you're still cool.  
2. How'd you get out of the Null Void?  
3. Why are you not that ugly monster hybrid thing anymore?  
For Max and the plumber team:  
1. Like the new RV?  
2. How did Max, Helen, Manny, and Pierce get out of the Null Void?  
Paradox:  
1. Who's the weirdest person you've met after traveling through time?  
Azmuth:  
1. Why do you think Ben's misusing the watch? It's been used well every other time, and Ben proved you wrong many times.  
Julie:  
1. Where does Ship live at your place? Your room?  
2. Who's your favorite alien Ben's turned into? Brainstorm, Jetray, Humongousaur, who?

Me: #$%#$^$#^#$^$#^$#^$#^$^%#$%#$^$#^#$^#$^#$^#$^#$&*%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST DELETED THE WHOLE FREAKING REST OF THE FREAKING DAMN CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I am not going to re-answer the questions for the third time.

For Ben:  
1. Which moment out of all three was the worst moment for you?  
Julie getting mad at you in "Pet Project", your parents grounding you in "Grounded", or losing Azmuth's trust in "Vengeance of Vilgax"?  
2. If you were a vampire, what name would you go by?  
3. Would you and Julie consider "I've Had the Time of My Life" the best song in a duet?  
4. Which moment would be 100% embarrassing for you and Kevin? A bad haircut, pants falling down, or being stripped to your underwear?  
For Kevin:  
1. How would you hurt Ben if he told everybody your middle name is Ethan and your name is Kevin "E. Levin"?  
2. When you said "Don't push me." to Gwen, what was it suppose to mean?  
3. Do you and Ben argue? I hope not.

Ben: Probably Jules getting mad at me.

Ben: I would go by the name Edward Cullen!

Real-Ben: Stop editing! I would go by the name Pondyo.

Me: What kind of name is that?

Ben: idk...Most embarrasing would be....

Me: I got an idea! Let's test all three!

Kevin and Ben: Shit...

First Kevin

Me: I call doing everything for Kevin.

*looks at choices* NO WAY! I AM NOT CUTTING KEVINS BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS ABSOLUTELY SEXY HAIR!!!!!!!

Kevin:Fine with me!

Me: *drags crew to walmart*

*loosens Kevin's pants when he is not looking*

*Goes up to a gay looking clerk guy*

Me: Hiya! *smilez innocently and pulls down Kevin's pants*

Kevin: WTF!

Me, Gay dude, and Gwen: *droooollzz*

Gay guy: We need to relieve that little cheater! *points to Kevin's man-thingy*

Gay guy: *walks up to Kevin, slips a paper in his hand, and starts massaging Kevin's thing*

Kevin: *Jumps back angry*

Me: LOLZ!!!

Okay, next!

*does same thing to Ben, but does it in a gay CLUB! lolzzzz*

Haircut for Benny boy!

Ben: How come he doesn't get a haircut?

Me: Cuz he is hot, millions of fangirls (including me) will kill me if I cut his gorgeous hair.

Ben: Hmph

ME: *cuts his hair like a drunk three year old who is mentally retarded, blind, and deaf would*

Ben: *dies*

Me: YAY! Strippies timeS!!!

Who shall strip Ben?

*pindrop silence*

Me: Come on, people!

Gay dude: I will, but only if you do me hard afterwards.

Me: He says he will do it!

Ben: NO WAY! Julie? Pleeeeeeez? *dumb puppy pout that makes him look more constipated then he is*

Julie: K. *fake vomits*

*strips Ben to underwear*

Ben: *grin*

Julie: *vomit*

Kevin's turn!

Who will strip Kevin?

*kajillion people volunteer*

Me: *yells over crowd* OKAY! SHUT UP!!!! I will choose...

*Silence to see who is the lucky one*

Me: And I choose.....

*everyone bites on fingernails*

ME!!!!!!!!

*Every girl starts sobbing hysterically*

Ben: Go figure...

Me: *slowly strips Kevin, drooling*

Kevin: Oh, ow! Boxers--Getting----*grunt*--too--tight!

ME: YAYA! I made Kevin HARD! xD

Gwen: *glare* I wanted to do this...

Me: Who cares?

*hugs Kevin*

Kevin: I'M NAKED!! SSTOP!!

Me: *kisses Kevin*

Next quezzy

I just realized I have been working on this story forever....:P

Ben:

1. They're selling new Mr. Smoothie plush toys. Would you buy one?  
2. How loud can you belch?  
3. The writers are planning Julie to break up with you for your new annoying and selfish personality you got after saving the entire universe. Did you know that? For some reason I am not surprised.  
4. The world is in danger... again! And the only thing you need to do to save it is choose between doing 'it' with Mr Smoothies which would cause Julie to dump you or dumping Julie heartbreakingly and break her heart... heartbreakingly, which causes her to commit suicide (And you won't get to make out with Mr Smoothie) Which would you do?

Kevin:

1. Is that a pimple on your nose?  
2. Did you know that the writers are planning a majorly heartbreaking breakup for you and Gwen and they're planning to never get you two back together? Dwayne McDuffie confirmed this on his Q&A forum, so it must be true.

Gwen:

1. Kevin's been pimping. What are you going to do to him?  
2. Are you a natural redhead?

Ship:

1. Ship ship ship ship ship ship ship ship? (Translation: What do you say to all the haters of your owner?)  
2. Ship ship ship ship ship ship ship ship? (Do you have anyone you make out with in TEAMJakeward101's fanfics?)

Julie:

1. Do you know how to speak Shipanese (Ship's language)?  
2. Your skirt makes you look fat. What do you say to that?

Ben: *looks at first question* THERE SELLING PLUSH TOYS! YAAAA! *Runs to like a retard*

*After I threaten to burn down Ben comes back*

Me: LOOK!

Ben: My belch record was 28 decibles. No kidding! Did you have to make the question so hard for the third?

Me: xD

*Everyone watches intently*

Ben: !

Me: Ewwwww........TMI

Kevin: What pimple?

Me: And I can't find it on his forum! Give me the link. My username there is the same (TEAMJakeward101)

Gwen: Yep. I'm born red, I'll die red

Me: Unless you dye your hair...

Gwen: Which I won't

Me: :PPPP

Ship: ship ship ship ship ship (translation: I hate Benlie and Julie haters!)

Me: K...*looks* God, I do NOT want to know the answer to the next question

Ship: ship ship, ship ship (Translation: did you know the omnitrix is a girl)

Ben: The Omnitrix is a GIRL!!! EW!

Me: *ignores Butt-face* Go on, Ship.

Ship: ship ship, ship,........-----shipshipshipshipshipshipship!!!! (Translation: I um, well........makeoutwithomnitrixwhennobodyislooking!)

Me: Atleast the Omnitrix is a girl....*Looks at a retarded looking Ben who is trying to destroy his watch*

Julie: I can't speak ship's language, but he prints out what he says.

Me: Really!

Julie: Yea. Wait a sec, I'm not fat!

Fans: No comment

Julie: *storms off mad*

Ben: *storms out and startes making out with her*

Me: *ignores*

So thanks for reviewing! Ask away the next chapter! I love people who ask MEEE questions

Vil-pickle-dickle: Selfish....

Me: *sticks tounge out* Oh well! REview!

And I will try to update my other stories! I just have a lot of homework....................

*Hears loud and suggestive moans from Ben and Julie*

Me: TMI! I'm outta here!

REVIEW!

* * *

**Hiya! Please review!**

***goes on youtube to listen to random songs***

***Sees a video with kajillion hits***

**Hmm....What's this? It seems to be the most popular....kajillion hits...47 billion comments...hmmmm.......**

***clicks on video***

***sees peoples getting cameras***

**Hmm...why am I on youtube?**

***Hears my 'Kevin is hot confession***

**WTF!!!!!!!!!!! #$%#$^%^^&Y#$%&#$&^&%^&$^&%^&#%^&!!!!!!!!!!!!! THOSE RETARDS POSTED IT ON YOUTUBE! I AM GONNA FUDJEING KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes out knife***

**Gwen and Kevin: *currently hiding in Anodine-TEAMJakeward101 will never know!* *whisper* Please review! And try to calm down TEAMJakeward101, or she will kill us all and never update.....**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi, sorry for getting your hopes up, but I want to tell you something.

As I was surfing the Ben 10 Fanfic archive, I came across a newly submitted story which is an EXACT copy of this one! Thesummary is this:

_This is a fanfic where you can send your questions and dares to the characters of the program, Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force. I need some questions and dares to update a second chapter, so please review and leave your questions and dares!_

and the summary for MY story is this:

_This is a fanfic where YOU ask the questions, and the Ben 10 Characters answer them! I need atleast 5 questions to update a new chapter! This is like a typical interview, and you can address the the question to the author, or any number of characters! RR!_

How similar is that! And get this:

This is what it said inside:

**Hi there!**

**This is a Ben 10: Alien Force fanfic, here YOU decide what the characters do, you review and you give dares and questions to the characters to do!**

**Review and give questions and dares, anything you want them to do or questions to answer taking on count that this is a T rated fanfic, so NOT leave M rated dares.**

**You can ask and dare any character, villain or hero, neutral or idiot, anyone, even from the original series such as Charmcaster or Hex.**

**Just review to leave the dares and questions, I just need some reviews to get on with the second chapter, so review please!**

**You know, review dares and questions, I promise more to come!**

**Bye!**

Anyone finding this an EXACT copy of my story? I am just really upset that someone would sink this low. And they even CAPITALIZED 'You'! I did that, and I know for a fact they published this story WAY after mine. So I would appreciate if you avoid reviewing to them. I have written to the administrators, and just know this: I do NOT tolerate plagerism.

The author of this copy story is Thunderbird, and my story is in their favorites. I guess they took the favoritism too far.

Sorry for publishing authors notes, (Especially one this serious!) but I am serious about this. I HATE plagerism, and I really hate it when someone copies me. Thank you. Reply if you have questions.

~TEAMJakeward101


	6. Author's Note Shit Again

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating my stories in a looonnnnggg time. I have midterms that are about to happen (I'm still in school people), so I will not update for a while. Don't fear though! I should update before the end of January. Usually I just forget about updating. So, if you really want me to update, bug me with PMs. I check my email atleast 3 times a day. On my itouch.**

**God, I just wish I could update on my itouch! Life would be better!**

**So, until then, I want you guys to hang tight. Don't be upset at me. No death threats. Actually, scratch that last. Death threats are cool.**

**But before I update, here are a few matters of buisness that should be taken care of.**

**1. My forum. It is a RPG, and I only have 3 people, including me. I can go on the forum with my itouch, so that is good. So I want you guys to join so I know you did not die. **

**2. My story, Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!. Okay, this seems selfish, I know, but can I have one more review? I hit hundred (Yay), and remember? Earlier I had promised that the 100th reviewer would get sneak peeks of chapters. But the crappy thing? The hundreth reviewer is anonymous. So the first one to review after that gets the sneak peeks. I know it is mean to ask for more, but it is so someone can get sneak peeks. **

**Btw, am I even spelling "sneak peeks" right?**

**3. Just a reminder for everyone, but the 100th reviewer for ANY of my stories gets free sneak peeks of the next chapter. Even before it is uploaded. And you know how long it takes me, so it is very likely that the sneak peek will be WAY before the chap is uploaded :)**

**4. PM me if you want to yell. If you hate me for not updating, voice it. If you love me *looks at everyone proudly*, then voice it. But remember, VOICE ON MY STORY AS A REVIEW BEFORE YOU SEND ME A PM!!!! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the more often I update. For example, Truth or Dare, the story with the highest amount of reviews, is number 1 on my updating list.**

**5. Be patient. I'm still in school. Sorry, but getting above 98's is more important than fanfiction. I do this for fun. Also keep in mind that I play violin and do dance. That kills my time, BIGTIME**

**6. Review. ^^^ Reviews make me update faster**

**So overall, do these things**

**1. Forum**

**2. Review on Truth or Dare: Alien Force style, so you get sneak peeks**

**3. 100th reviewer of ANY story gets sneak peeks**

**4. Review. Voice your opinions.**

**5. Be patient.**

**If you do these things, I guarentee that I will review faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


End file.
